From WO 2011/123024 A1, a medication dispensing device with a drive device acting on a medication container so as to hold the drive device in a pretensioned state is known. An activation device interacts, with the holding device, to release the drive device from the pretensioned state. A feedback device can interact both with the holding device and with the drive device in order to generate a signal, which indicates that the medication has been completely ejected.
WO 94/11041 discloses an autoinjector with a first unit, which brings about an automatic needle penetration and which controls a second unit, which produces the release of the medication, so that the release of the medication is begun only if the needle penetration was carried out completely.
WO 2013/016832 A1 discloses an injection device for the automatic dispensing with a needle protective device, which can be displaced from a distal to a proximal position and from there, to a needle protective position and with a drive device that can move in a housing, which is driven to a dispensing position with a drive means, and with a rotating sleeve, which can be rotated from a first to a second position and has a first profile, which is in an operative connection with a second profile of the drive device. The drive device rotates through the first profile and the second profile, the rotating sleeve from the first to the second position.